


Someone Special

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Maia Month 2018, mlm and wlw solidarity, set between 2x07 and 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Maia remembers Magnus talking about someone special, the first person to get him a gift in decades. She didn't think for a second that said person would be a shadowhunter.





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wortschatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortschatz/gifts).



> For Jule! The prompt was: I love the Magnus x Maia interaction in the Cursed Episode 2x07 and I have always wondered if there was a follow up moment we never got to see aka the next time Maia is working and Magnus and Alec are at the Hunter's Moon together and she realises it's Alec Magnus was talking about

When Magnus walked in, Maia grabbed a martini glass ready for his order, but when she saw that he was with someone else, she paused, her eyebrows raised. Magnus had been coming here for as long as Maia had worked here, but she’d never known him to bring a date here. And the tall guy with him was definitely a date. The tall man slipped his hand into Magnus’ and led him to the pool table, the two of them clearly flirting as they took off their coats. 

“Good for you,” Maia smirked, looking Magnus’ date up and down. He was cute, with a shock of dark hair and a cheeky grin. As he turned, Maia noticed the rune on the side of his neck, and Maia’s mouth popped open a little.

Magnus was dating a shadowhunter?! 

They seemed happy, at least. Maia had to trust that Magnus knew what he was doing, teasing a shadowhunter like that, kissing him coyly before heading to the bar. Magnus cleared his throat sheepishly as he neared the bar and saw the look of disbelief that Maia was giving him.

“Before you say anything, I’d like to point out that you slept with a shadowhunter not a month ago.” Magnus hummed, hopping up on a bar stool.

“I wasn’t going to comment!” Maia insisted, winking at him. “He’s a looker. And clearly into you.” 

“You think?” Magnus asked, glancing over his shoulder. The shadowhunter was already looking at him, and the two of them both averted their eyes sheepishly.

Maia shrugged. “I mean I don’t know the guy, but he was looking at your face, not your ass. And that screams true love to me, considering how fine that ass is.” 

“It is pretty damn fine,” Magnus allowed, and they both laughed.

“Your usual? What’s pretty boy having?” 

Magnus tugged his wallet from his back pocket. “He’ll have a martini as well, thanks.” 

Maia nodded, putting two martini glasses next to each other on the bar before getting to work making the cocktails. “So I’m assuming this is the guy who gave you that charm thing? I’m glad it all worked out.”

“Yes, that’s him.” Magnus smiled, “his name’s Alec.” 

“As in… Lightwood?” Maia quirked her eyebrow. “As in the Head of the Institute who told the Inquisitor to go fuck herself?” 

Magnus smirked. “The very one.” 

“Well, in that case, this one’s free.” Maia laughed, stirring the martinis. “And I officially approve.” 

“Me too. He’s different. Refreshing. I am… Optimistic.” 

Maia hummed, using a straw to taste the martini, nodding in approval. “From what I’ve heard from Luke, he’s a good guy. It’s great that you’ve found someone, Magnus. I mean it. You’re awesome, and you deserve someone equally as awesome.” 

Magnus waved away her compliment, handing her his credit card. 

“I meant it when I said his drink was free,” she snorted, “and you get your first drink free because you tip too much.” 

“I’m only going to add the price of this drink to my tip later if you don’t charge me,” Magnus sing-songed, and Maia rolled her eyes, snatching his card out of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Maia centric requests all through July!


End file.
